Brewing with Tea
by Lovelybliss
Summary: A re-telling of Dragon Quest 11 through Serena's eyes. (With some changes) Her decisions and struggles along the way as well as the budding relationship she builds with a certain someone. Erik x Serena.(discontinued someone spoiled the end to me in pm)
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I have not have yet beaten Dragon Quest 11 - I'm getting there. So I'm sorry if some things are wrong. Just know that I finally am on open waters on my brand new Salty Stallion so go easy on me. I've somehow already paired people together - I'm sure that may change with time and once I get Jade... Which I thought why not lets do this as I go through with the story. Anyhow here it is...I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest 11.

Chapter One: Prologue

From whence I was a child. I had always been proficient at using healing magic to aid others.

My twin sister the same, yet completely opposite. Her calling taking on a more elemental powerhouse mentality. She wowed our people with booming fireworks in the nights sky.

In Arboria the two of us were groomed from birth to become the protectors of the next Luminary. The one who would ultimately stop the Dark One and bring peace to the world.

Yggdrasil's Chosen.

We were promised fame, fortune, and love. My silly romantic heart dreamed of wanting nothing more than a loving partner. A chance to be swept off my feet by a certain prince charming.

A hero through and through.

My sister, Veronica, just wanted a chance to show off. She was always looking for ways to pull off the next biggest spell. I loved her enthusiasm so much. It made me too want so much more.

Who could blame me? After all it was a once in lifetime opportunity and I couldn't wait to take my first step forward out into the open world...To see the majestic promises it had to offer.

Funny enough though, I would have never suspected how my story would end. I mean I always expected to end up with the Luminary and yet looking back, that did not come to pass. Instead I've found love in the oddest of places...With a certain tea leaf of our merriest of bands.

To think a person who was dedicated to helping people ended up falling for the individual who was constantly stealing from them. Mind you, there were many fights in between and a lot of dancing around the subject, but in the end it was one of the best dances I've ever experienced in a lifetime. One that I will never forget and one I would gleefully take part in, again and again, if the opportunity were to arise.

For this tea leaf became the love of my life and together we've done so much good for this world. We even helped bring peace across the land and defeated that very dark one that threatened our happiness. I'm truly blessed and would never replace him. Never, ever, ever.

Sometimes though I wonder to myself, do you feel the same way? I'm rest assured that you do because you've never left my side.

In any case...Just know that I love you.

My dearest Erik.

XXX

\- Meant to be like Serena writing to Erik at the end of Dragon Quest series.

Next Chapter will be the actual start of the story.

Author's Note: so Serena x Erik is the way this is going to go. I plan to make it multiple chapters. Exploring the game - as I play around with it. Some parts might be wrong again and I apologize as I'm not very far into the game yet. I'm on a boat~ ! But yes I thank you for humoring me and reading this. Till we meet again ~


	2. Kidnapped!

(author''S Note): OH IM SORRY I had to reupdate this chapter because my dumb butt kept putting my name instead of veronicas LOL I didnt even...notice..sorry lol

XX

Chapter 2: Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest 11.

XXX

Serena was told time and time again not to strain too far from Veronica's side. They were often described as two sides of a coin. Keeping each other alive against all the odds.

The people of her homeland - Arboria constantly preached such ideals. Again and again. They must always stick together.

Serena didn't comprehend those words of advice whilst growing up. After all Veronica and herself had never really had been separated from birth. They had always been together, hand in hand.

So when the moment happened. Serena wasn't sure what stance to take. Especially when her mana became such a disarrayed state of mind. The strangulating feel of blood flowing to a stop upon realizing her bond with her sister bond was being ripped apart without any say in the manner.

And all of this anxiety just simply for what? A chance at a so called once in a lifetime opportunity to relax at Hotto's sauna?

Unbelievable.

None of that mattered now.

Veronica had just up and vanished... Taken to some bloody Crypts up in the mountain side.

It was stupid...But also her own fault.

They should have never split up to begin with.

XXX

Serena's hair was a disaster. It was an understatement of a lifetime.

Her hair became matted and broken from the constant heat the sun's rays battered down upon her. She wandered, map in trembling hands to where she was told her older sister was being held.

This would prove to be her toughest battle yet. Especially since she was alone.

Alone and without her better half.

Serena had never felt more terrorized in her life. Constantly waking up to any sound in the middle of the night. Constantly turning behind back to see if there was anything following her. Every moment, every single passing minute, the hairs on her neck raised in alert. Ugly goosebumps forming up and down her arms and yet despite it all, she had to press on.

There was no way Serena could continue this journey without her sister and she wasn't about to look into the Luminary's eyes and present herself without Veronica's presence.

_No no no!_

Not after all the practice they've endured. Constantly preparing their would be introduction. It just wouldn't be the same. Without Veronica.

_Veronica how I miss you so._

It was sad. Pathetic really.

Serena really couldn't count how many times she had to brush anxious tears away. All she really knew at that point was she mustn't let go of the lingering trail in the air. What little strand of hope Yggdrasil could offer her.

In truth, the people had said it was a trait among twins. One of the most impressive tricks of kinds. An invisible thread that only Veronica and she could see between each other. Between each other's mana anyways.

It _hurt _how weak it felt.

Serena just couldn't remember if there was ever such a feeling. Veronica had always been strong. Very powerful and always expanding into something more.

But now it was different.

Tainted and trapped.

There was dark magic involved. Curses bound to make her feel nauseous and uneasy. Just thinking about it made her weak around the legs. Serena had a bad feeling about this. A headache already starting to form.

"Hold on big sister." Serena muttered under her breath. "I'm coming to save you!" She proclaimed as she reached for her trusted mace. "Whether you like it or not."


	3. The Crypts - (Part I)

**Author's Note: Sorry my big dumb brain doing it again. I don't know how I kept mind numbing my own name in Veronica's place. Sorry!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 3: The Crypts - (Part I)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest XI**

**XXXX**

"Oh good," Serena mused with twitching lip upon entering the Cryptic Crypt. "There's just so many of them..."

Indeed - there were more than a dozen foreboding presences that made themselves known to her upon feeling her own glittering aura meld in. "I'm just ever so lucky."

Sarcastic but ultimately it _felt_ good.

At best it was an inside joke among sisters.

If there was anything at all to go wrong - it was usually because Serena was so hapless.

Bridges collapsing, sudden abrupt snow storms, an out-of no where-pit dragging them under as well as a few other unintentional mishaps...Serena's leadership skills were considerably lackluster.

"I'm _useless_." Serena would breathe out in exasperation after every dreaded misfire. "Utterly and terribly useless."

Thankfully big sister Veronica was always one to set the record straight with a playful knock to the shoulder as well as a melodic laugh to escape her lips.

"For the last time Serena. You are not useless. You're just _very_ unlucky."

"Aah...So that's how it is."

"Of course it is." Veronica reassured her as she turned to face her younger sister with a mischievous grin. "I just _know _these sort of things. Blessed I assure you."

Always the cheeky one.

Serena could only shake her head and play along with her sister's antics. The young priestess would simply curtsy gracefully and smile brilliantly.

"Then if you please..Show this lost lamb the way."

"Dear child, I would love to do nothing more."

It was simply profound.

A bond among sisters.

In fact their bond was so strong, the two constantly found themselves embracing each other into tight hugs and then giggling at their sudden need to have the contact in the first place.

Inseparable.

**_Until now_.**

Serena drew tightened deep breath and shuddered. Her sister's echoing mana finally fizzled out seemingly lost to outstretched hands.

Someone had contained her - locked her away and now the presence was gone...The tears were falling once more.

_No - don't go._

And as if the gods willed her to find comfort - Serena began to see things. Nostalgic imagery of old memories dancing away into darkened corridors guiding Serena forward. Plunging her further and further into the darkness but at least she began to feel the coiling tendrils of her sister's trapped magical essence once again. A small sacrifice.

Serena would have allowed such imagery to keep guiding her but when an angry screech echoed down the halls. Serena was forced to brand her weapon out in front of her once more. Preparing to engage with whatever was flapping its wings so loudly. Growing closer and closer until finally from scarcely lit room did its presence become as clear as daylight. Serena steeled herself for the worst.

"Woosh!" She cried out in determination. Her mana keenly responded - firing forward a blast of air at the would be attacker. A Drakemage that was now torn into shreds by such a sudden burst of sheering winds.

_**See that wasn't so bad**_.

Serena jolted at her sister's voice. It was soft and distant but even so Serena could hear it. Like a hammer to a smelting pot. She could never forget. When the young priestess turned however to meet her sister, she was instead greeted to an empty space of nothingness.

A dream perhaps? Or was it something else playing tricks on her?

In any case - why did she suddenly feel so dizzy?

It couldn't have been from using elemental magic, right?

Her vision danced at the reminder.

_No, no. That's not right at all._

Veronica made sure of that.

"_**Try again!**_" Veronica commanded as Serena flinched for the fourth time during this little training exercise. It had been raining, and she was tired, wet, and cold.

"This _isn't _working!" Serena countered exasperatedly. Her hands were beginning to grow numb to touch. "I can't do this Veronica. I'm not a mage - _you_ are."

"We were both chosen! Remember that!" Veronica roared back. "We share a bond Serena. Most people don't get such an opportunity. Look -" Veronica paused, taking a rock from the floor and examined it. Dropped it, then another until finally she found the perfectly shaped one to her desires.

Serena's eyes practically bulged from skull as soon as Veronica took sharpened edge of the rock and pressed into right arm until it drew blood.

"Veronica!" Serena cried out all to quickly. The training could wait - her sister had lost her marbles and it was Serena's job to -

"_**No**_." Veronica told her sternly stopping Serena's pleading eyes dead in her tracks.

"B-but why?" Serena asked with uncertainty. Veronica was quick to smirk.

"Watch carefully." Veronica instructed as she reached for her staff and looked down at her injured arm. "Staff of Salvation." She murmured and sure enough a warm familiar green aura appeared. It was much smaller than anything Serena had seen on her own accordance but nonetheless Veronica had managed to heal herself without needing _her_ help. As always Veronica was full of surprises. "See, see!" Veronica exclaimed excitedly. "If I can do this then you ought to be able to as well."

Serena knit her eyebrows at such a proclamation. Mixed emotions flooding through her.

"How can you be so sure?"

Veronica was quick to give Serena a good flick on the nose.

"Because we're _sisters_! Duh! Common Serena, get back into stance and let's try again! From the top -"

"_Woosh_!" Serena cried out for a second time once memories had all but faded. Her heart drumming against chest as she seemingly managed to just barely sidestep an incoming attack from a wandering Drakemage. It's body would end up shattered and defeated like its brethren before.

At one point Serena nearly screamed when she had stopped for a quick breather. Hand leaning against podium as she attempted to let her mana rest for awhile. It was just her luck that a walking corpse of all things came bursting out from underneath her and grabbed hold of her right leg.

The commotion itself sent the poor priestess to the ground. The back of her head slamming down on pavement. "Ack..." Serena coughed weakly a small expel of her own blood from accidentally biting down on her tongue during fall. With a tongue pressed against cheek - Serena grew determined to break free. Going as far not only to fight back but also kick the ghoul multiple times in the face with freed left leg until it would hopefully release her from its grabby clutches.

Unfortunately Serena would not go completely unscathed from such a bout as the ghoul spewed a poisonous gunk onto her right leg before fully releasing her. Finally a scream and a groan as nausea swept over her.

"Squelch!" She grit out dispelling the gunk from her. "H-heal." She managed next after the poison became purged from system. The corpse in turn tried to swipe at her, she rolled away and pulled herself back to her feet. Gathering her strength she prepared another spell. "Woosh!"

The walking corpse however didn't appear affected. It simply swiped at her again forcing her to pull away. Serena continued this method multiple times but the spell proved to be ineffective. Now there were others were beginning to spring awake from their dirt naps. Rising up and starting to pile up in mobs.

It was in this moment that Serena realized.

It was time to run.

Sure - yes - maybe not the most optimal choice to take when on a rescue mission but there was one thing she knew more than anyone else.

Walking ghouls while dangerous to many were also in reality actually extremely slow creatures.

So she ran - but even fleeing had its fall backs.

For one Serena couldn't remember which way she had came from or what path to take... Sometimes she ended up falling back down to the room from she initially sprang free from. Especially when she came toe to toe with a Lump Wizard. Something who was much better at the elemental arts and would easily counter her own spell. The process was more grueling then the last. For every time their paths crossed she was sent sprawling and once again she was forced to take another walk of shame back up the stairs. Time and time again until finally Serena held her breath and managed to ultimately sneak by undetected.

This whole excursion was really starting to take its toll on the poor girl. She felt dizzy despite healing the wound on her head - her mana felt like it was withering away - draining her enthusiasm with it.

In truth Serena wasn't used to this need...The need to expel so much mana out in such a short time span. Especially since this was still a very new experience for her. At one point she nearly tripped over her own foot as she felt her mana droop dangerously low.

If she didn't find somewhere to hide soon - Serena feared exhaustion was going to be the end of her story. So it was now or never and Serena decided now was the best time. With a sigh, she let her body crumble, dropping to her knees. Sure she was exposed in this opened hallway but at least it also meant she could outright see who was going to attack her, thus giving her a chance to take the fight on headstrong.

She needed this. At least she had the opportunity to replenish some of her mana before another daunting purge diminished her already crumbling resources.

_Veronica - I hope you are safe._

Serena thought as she clasped her blue beaded necklace that hung around her neck. _I also hope Yggdrasil will keep me safe as well too._

And finally as if her prayers were answered a secret door slid open. Revealing a would be fountain. Not a trap - from the sight alone of the barrier that was placed around it. A holy one. A very powerful one at that.

Serena nearly jumped in joy after a single consumption of its blessed waters. Her body that had previously felt worn and broken now sizzling with energy and in truth it was much more relaxing than any of the sauna's offered in Hotto by a long shot. Serena couldn't help but yawn...Surely a nap wouldn't be too much of a bother...

_Right?_


	4. The Crypts - (Part II)

Author's Note: Just a fair warning that there's going to be some things that may irk readers. One majorly thing is the hero's name. I made it Trunks. Yes Trunks because well...To me...I simply can't play this game and not name him Trunks. He just _is _Trunks without the violet hair. So yes. In this story - The Hero is named Trunks. Take it as you will.

The next thing is that well some of the script in the game will be in here and it also will be changed to fit around the romance plot. So yes its not precise but me just having a bit of fun and lastly well I'm currently cashing out at the casino and just wanted to vent that I had 30 free spins and never got metal mode so I'm kind of salty thus apologize if this sounded mad. lol

Anyhow that's that!

Thanks for reading!

XXXX

Chapter 4: The Crypts (part - II)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest XI - I merely gush nerdly over it and play slots for days at the casino.

XXX

Dreams, they were just that, right?

Serena wasn't so sure because whenever she did fall into a deep slumber, strange visions floated around her mind.

What they meant? Serena was never sure - full of obscurities than answers.

From dry barren wastelands to constricted yet controlled frozen tundras. Sometimes she felt almost as light as a feather almost free from this world's constraints before suddenly being dragged down to the ocean's bottomless pits.

None of it made sense.

Not even what she found herself looking out at now.

A ruined village.

Abandoned and burned to the ground.

The smell of death lingered in the air.

It was so, so horrible.

_Who would do such a thing?_

"The Darkspawn!" A voice cried out. "Where is it?" It demanded.

Serena blinked not once but twice when she could make out two silhouettes before her. Their faces masked by darkness. One of the shadows much taller than the other. Much more aggressive as it grabbed hold of the smaller one's arm and pulled it to them. "You _will _tell me. I have my ways."

The smaller shadow fought to get away, but the grip was too strong for them to flee. Serena was surprised when the smaller shadow bit down on taller's arm. It was a desperate attempt. One that unfortunately backfire and would lead to the smaller one being backhanded.

A sniffle escaping their lips as it held onto wounded cheek.

"_Trunks_ is not a Darkspawn!" The smaller shadow cried out. "He is the _Luminary_!"

_The Luminary_?! Serena gasped, taking a step forward at such a claim. She must find out where this place was at once! She must for it as it was her duty.

"_**No**_!" The taller voice countered. "_**He is a monster**_!"

_W-what!_ Serena exclaimed faltering slightly. _You're wrong the Luminary is-_

"**_Clearly_ **there is no hope for these people. Choosing to follow the dark one over their own flesh and blood. Men - to arms!"

Serena was genuinely shocked to hear the sounds of blades being unsheathed from satchels.

_This wasn't right._

The Luminary was Yggdrasil's chosen.

As hopeless as it may have been to do - Serena tried to stand between the two silhouettes. Arms stretched wide out in hopes to protect the smaller weaker one from the taller shadows wicked intent.

An evil and corrupted laughter followed. "_**Kill every last one of these monsters. Starting with this one here!**_" A lone sword was raised and swung down as quickly as it was presented.

_Please no!_

"**_Serena_**!" A voice suddenly cut in dispelling such gruesome sights. "Wake up! It's me! _Veronica_!"

Her sister's voice?

No, that simply can't be right.

Weren't they separated?

Maybe it was a trap?

"That's your _sister_?" Another curious voice intruded making Serena's curiosity grow more and more.

If this person hovering over her was truly Veronica - why was her companion even asking such a bizarre question. In fact there wouldn't be any need to ask because it was that obvious as they were twins.

"Serena please listen to me..." The other voice began softly. "We said we would always be there for each other - didn't we? Well I'm here for you _now_. _**So pull yourself together!**_"

Serena nearly winched at that.

So it really was Veronica after all. There was no doubt about it now. No one could match her big sister's temperament.

Thankfully - Veronica must have found a way to escape. Not very surprisingly either considering this was Veronica after all.

The Greatest and most powerful of all Mages.

Groaning, Serena willed herself awake. Slowly but surely getting up from laid back position earning a collective gasp from onlookers.

_It was only a nap._ Serena mused as she couldn't help the yawn that escaped her lips. _One that I really needed._

Yes that nap truly made all that traveling solo worth wild. Yet knowing her sister...Veronica would surely disapprove so Serena pretended to rub the sleepy sands from out of her eyes and play the innocent act as she always did.

Anything to save herself from a good old fashioned walloping.

"Oh, I...I'm ever so sorry...It's just. I...well I was so awfully tired after all that searching that I just needed a nap and…"She trailed off, looking briefly down at the ground as her mind scrambled searching for some kind of escape route that would lessen the blow. "Well...I'm just ever so sorry…"

Yes that would do.

Serena hoped. She turned to look at what normally would be sister's scorning expression to being utterly dumbfounded when nothing of the sort was there.

"Ahem!" A voice called from below sight. Serena dared to look but froze upon taking in image.

A child - but not just any child.

Her sister!

"Veronica!" Serena exclaimed. "I-Is that really you? What in the world has happened to you?"

Veronica's tiny orbs widened. The bite-sized sage bent down to look at Serena's own eyes in pure disbelief.

"Wh-?! B-?! How did you know it was me?"

Serena couldn't help but laugh at such a silly question. It felt like their roles had become reversed. A warming feeling would bubble in heart.

"We've been sisters a long time, you know! It would take a lot more than a new look to fool me!"

Serena watched her sister cross her arms stubbornly. Her answer afterwards sounded annoyed but there was a grin plastered across face.

"Oh yes very _funny _and just what were you doing lying on the ground like that? I-" Veronica wavered slightly, lips twitching into a slight frown.. "I thought you were...Well that you were, you know! Hmph!"

Serena couldn't help but laugh again at her sister's antics. Always one to put up an act. Even though Serena just knew her sister really loved her dearly.

"Erm, sorry to interrupt this little reunion, but didn't you tell us that Serena was your kid sister?" That curious voice asked again. Serena couldn't help but sneak a glance at this individual. Her voice became caught in her throat almost instantly.

_Handsome_.

"Oh!" She exclaimed nervously. Her sister turned to her with a tilted curious gaze and Serena shook her head before rising to her feet. She had hoped the room was dark enough that they couldn't see her now, flushed cheeks as she let her eyes travel across this newly discovered individual's face.

"Hm?" He asked and Serena couldn't help but laugh awkwardly before clapping her hands together to calm her now uncontrollable jittering nerves.

"W-Well, if you wanted to get technical about it, Veronica and I, were actually twins." Serena managed.

"But -" Her sister cut in, much to Serena's relief, "we don't look the same anymore because well...it's a bit complicated. I hope that's not too much of a bother for the both of you."

Serena felt her own brow raise at such a statement and then as she finally let her eyes wander off this mystery man, she noticed another individual was in the room with them the whole time as well!

Serena's face further flushed in embarrassment especially so when this other individual was looking at her in wonderment. Serena swallowed nervously.

Had they seen her ogling of all things? Serena's eyes quickly tore from this individual's face in seconds and down to anything else she could focus on.

What piqued her interest was a symbol painted on this man's hand. A heart skip, she turned to Veronica with a widened expression before once again letting eyes dart over to said man in question.

It most certainly was!

The Luminary!

_Incredible!_

"...What I'm basically saying," Her sister's voice appeared again. "Is that I'm not a child..._**So stop treating me like one!"**_

Serena could only wince slightly at this. This wasn't panning out to be like how she imagined her first introduction with the Luminary would be like.

This was a disaster.

The blue haired male waved down her sister's fumes.

"Okay, okay we get it! We get it! Your not a kid but you still look like one. Don't you want to do something about it?"

Veronica laughed. A mirthful smile spreading across lips as she let out a loud chuckle.

"Of course I do! Why do you think I brought you here? I want you to help me clobber those monsters and help me fix this! Besides with the way I am right now...I can barely cast a single spell. It's really inconvenient at best."

Serena felt her hands clenched together in front of her, eyes focusing more this time on the Luminary than anyone else. She must keep up what little composure she had left in tact.

"You will help us, won't you?"

_**He is a monster!**_

_Nonsense. _Serena countered silencing the booming voice in the depths of her threshold. _This man is a hero._

"I promise to do my bit as well-" She managed as she steadied her wavering tone. "I have some really wonderful healing spells, you know! "

Trunks - if she recalled from her dreams - nodded approvingly.

Serena couldn't help but grin.

_A true hero indeed._

XXX

TBC

XXX

Author's Note II: Yeah so - if you didn't read the top, basically yeah the Hero's name. Yeah I know it's not Trunks. But...TO ME...It is Trunks. So yeah, if that's going to be a set back don't know what to tell you - could you just please roll with it? Lol

Anyways till next time. I'm just here...trying to go into metal mode and only hitting baby slimes like forever getting wrecked out of jackpot. It's really annoying but at least I can try to get this story to catch up to me in game before continuing.

But yeah. Hope you enjoy it. Take care and Happy New Year.


	5. The Crypts (part III)

(Author's Note) : Yeah so this is when I start straying from the actual game and do my own thing. FOR ROMANCE PURPOSES. So yeah. I'm going all in. Get ready!

Chapter 5: The Crypts (part III)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Quest XI. If I did this game would be like Fire Emblem and everybody would be getting laid some how or another by the final sequence. So yeah. Its a good thing I don't own it.

XXX

It was kind of an unbelievable moment for Serena to be walking aside the Luminary of all people. In truth there was so many things she wanted to ask him but now was hardly the time to be asking such personal questions. Especially when it revolved around that deserted village from earlier.

"Hyah!" Trunks cried out as he swung his broadsword down upon a mud mannequin's shoulder. It caused a dent in it but not enough to fully break. Serena prepared a spell but was quickly out-matched by the Luminary's Companion.

She had never seen anyone move so swiftly in her life. His coordination and follow-up techniques kept her mana from hardly ever being needed to be spent.

"So what is it exactly that you do again?" She questioned after watching a group of enemies get demolished solely from the combined attacks of these two fighters. Her voice however would go completely unnoticed as the two males in question turned to each other to give the other a congratulatory high-five.

_If I knew his name. _Serena mused. _This wouldn't be so hard._ She wondered if it would be too rude of her to reach out and tap him on the shoulder so that she could get his attention. After all she hardly knew him. _Or his name._ Serena in turn would release a dejected sigh.

"Hey doofus!" Veronica called out so suddenly that Serena nearly jumped from fright. In fact Serena had forgotten her sister was even there. The lack of magical oomph made such a huge difference. Normally it was just one cast and move on but now it was a collective of physical swings.

Trunks had given her the order to only use magic when they absolutely needed it. So she had to stay back and every one in awhile she would swing down on a monster's head with her trusted mace.

Surprisingly though the greenish-blue haired male did turn gaze toward Veronica in response. He looked positively annoyed too.

"_What_? What is it _now_?"

"Don't give me that lip!" Veronica snapped while wagging her right index finger at him. "For your information _my _sister here was trying to get your attention! Yet you so rudely decided to ignore her! Is it so hard to at least _try _to pay attention every once in awhile? Honestly!" She exclaimed whilst placing her hands on her hips.

The Luminary's companion simply shrugged.

"Well I hate to be the breaker of bad news here kid-"

"_**I'm not a kid**_!" Veronica snapped but the man continued on anyways.

"But were in the middle of an underground crypt full of _monsters_. Now's not the time to be idly socializing." He then turned to look at Serena with the same annoyed expression. "...Alright?"

Serena lips twitched into a frown.

She hadn't meant to cause any trouble…At most Serena just thought of him to be very skilled and admired the way he handled himself in battle. In fact she wondered if he must have been a knight of some sorts but then again he didn't seem to be the type of fighter to be particularly lugging around in heavy armor. Especially so while he was wearing that dark green hooded tunic of his. It was just so strange and Serena couldn't help but wonder what his role was in all this.

Just how had he begun traveling with the Luminary in the first place? Was this man also from that very same village?

"...Yes..." Serena meekly answered, eyes dropping toward the ground.

Maybe another time.

"Hey you!" Veronica screeched once again towards that man. Serena raised her head to witness her sister attempting to bring the cyan haired man to his knees. It wouldn't happen though.

He was too quick. Agile and on a level above any of them. With every attempted tackle, he sidestepped and laughed. Her sister as wise and as powerful as she was - would not be able to land a hit on this man. Speed clearly being his greatest advantage. "It's not nice to laugh at a maiden in distress you know!" She told him, and he smirked at her comment.

"A maiden?" The male paused, pretending to look about. "_Where_?" Veronica growled and attempted one last time to connect, only to land flat on her face with a grumble.

"It's fine if you want to mock me…but _don't _be rude to my sister."

Serena wavered. Her sister had always been a little bit protective of her but this time, she had to agree - he was right. Now was not the time.

"I-It's okay Veronica," Serena began clasping at her hands. "We can just discuss things...Another time." Serena bowed toward the Luminary's companion. "Please forgive my sister for her rudeness. She's always been protective of me since we were little."

"_Yeah_." He responded. "I can see that. I have my own little sister waiting for me back at home, so I can relate."

Serena raised her head, and smiled widely.

"I'm glad."

"Hm?"

"I'm glad that you have someone waiting for you back at home. Life is so precious these days. We never know how long it will last..."

His gaze on her sharpened and Serena winced slightly. She wasn't sure if he was angry with her or what but then he raised his right hand and flitted it through his slicked back, cyan colored hair with an irritated grumble.

Serena wavered uncomfortably. She had never been good with people. "We don't have to talk about this anymore. R-really it's quite alright." She added feeling jittery again.

She began wondering if anyone else felt like the room was closing in on them. Especially so when this man shook his head and released yet another sigh.

"Alright, _alright _you got my attention now...Shoot." He suddenly said, blue orbs now locking dead on her own.

"W-What?" She questioned feeling flabbergasted. He shrugged his shoulders.

"One tiny question shouldn't be too much of an issue, right?" He glanced at Veronica for a moment who was smiling, nodding approvingly.

Serena fidgeted under his sudden change of mood but nodded.

"Well Um…" She looked up at him, and then back at her hands, then back up at him. "W-Well...You're really talented and erm…" She wanted to desperately find out his name but they just weren't following where she was going with this! Serena sighed inwardly, she would just have to ask him _that _question instead. "I just couldn't help but wonder what you do for a living?"

"_Ha_?" He responded, looking perplexed. "That's _it_?"

"Um, er…Yes...That's _it_." Serena shuffled feeling slightly embarrassed again. She blinked owlishly when he glanced away, a pink hue now clearly spreading across face.

"Oh, hmm...Well...How should I put this mildly?"

"He's a thief." Veronica point blank answered. Earning another grumble from the man as he scratched the top of his head. "Geez and here I thought you were going to say something important Serena."

"T-thief?" Serena questioned, eyes widening by a fraction. She was quick to peel back, and shift look over to where Trunk's stood ahead scouting. He hardly seemed interested in their mindless chatter. Then again...He may not have been in the mood to chat because of his background. She was sure the Luminary must have been through a lot as according to what she read on the previous Luminarys before his time.

There was always strife and war.

Serena absent-mindlessly clenched her hands in worry which earned a sudden snap from the thief beside for some reason.

"Hey _don't_, I-It's not like that at all!" He snapped and Serena tilted her head almost questionably. "I would never steal from my teammates."

"Oh?" Serena replied, feeling somewhat thankful to hear that. "Trunks is lucky to have you then considering how much he's been through." She told him and was confused when the thief looked at her strangely.

"Do," He paused, licking his lips slightly, "Do the two of you know each other?"

"E-Eh? Of course not... This is the first time I've ever met him." She responded.

Unfortunately, the strange mood worsened. She watched his right hand fall to his hilt.

"Then…"He trailed off and stole a glance towards his partner in arms. The Luminary had glanced back too, brow arched and mouth slightly agape. "How do you know his name if you've never met him?"

Now it was her turn to gasp. She took a momentary step back while placing hand over mouth. Her eyes widened when his knife became drawn, shining blade glimmering through the flickering flames that dimly lit the darkened halls around them. "Just who exactly are you two sisters anyways?"

Serena swallowed, eyes flicking to the Luminary. Her eyes would widen significantly to see him of all people holding onto the hilt of his blade. Ready to draw blade against her if absolutely needed be.

"It's okay Serena." Veronica whispered to her in the tiniest of tones.. "I know who he is as well."

Serena glanced down at Veronica who she in turn nodded.

There was no going back now.

It was now or never.

Serena slowly dropped to her knees on the ground. She faced outward towards the two males. Veronica moved right beside her and placed her left hand flat up in the air. Serena mirrored that action with her right hand so that their hands could intertwine with one another.

"Bold Luminary," They began in union. "Yggdrasil's chosen. Long have we waited to greet you. We of Arboria swear to protect you and while we live none shall defeat you."

"There are those who would accuse you to bringing disaster on our world." Serena told Trunks whilst picturing that ruined village in the back of her mind. She wanted him to know that what happened there to those people was not his doing. "_Please_, you must rest assured that they are wrong..."You are a hero...The light in your eyes. The light told of in legends of Arboria...It proves to be without a doubt."

Trunks looked bewildered.

"I-I don't know what to say..." The thief placed his knife back into its sheath and laughed at Trunk's modesty.

"So now you have magical twins ready to serve and protect you? I guess you really are the Luminary, huh? Not that I ever doubt it...Of course."

"Not helping Erik." Trunks grumbled.

"_Erik_." Serena echoed out loud. She just had to try the feel of his name upon her lips.

"_Yes_?" He responded in turn and Serena eeked. A burning crimson surely would spread.

She raised her arms up to wave him away dismissively.

"Oh I just! I just was wondering what your name was for some time now."

"Oh right." Erik responded, rubbing the back of his head. He extended his hand out to her. "You're Serena right?" He asked carefully. She looked down at his hand and felt her heart skip against chest. She wondered if his hands would feel rough against her own and slowly but curiously she reached out to it.

"And I'm Veronica!" Veronica announced jumping up. Her actions knocked Serena's hands away as well as made Erik withdraw his own. Erik proceeded to scowl at Veronica. Saying something along the lines that he already knew her name plenty. The two would begin to bicker endlessly.

Serena sighed, staring at the hand that never made contact with intended target. She had been so close.

"Welcome aboard." Trunk's voice appeared, and Serena's hand quickly dropped back to her side. She glanced at him and thanked him for allowing them to join him. She couldn't help but smile when he extended his hand out to her. She took it gratefully and strangely as their hands connected a glow of white enveloped them. A series of images played out in Serena's mind. It showed her a way through the maze and it showed her the location of a certain plant.

Yggdrasil.

Her heart raced.

"We must go!" Serena exclaimed towards Trunks. He nodded, eyes shining of the same determination. He too must have also experienced the same imagery. So thus did the two begin to run forward only to hear another voice echoing behind them.

"Wait, wait!" Erik protested. He was already gaining up on Serena quite easily in comparison to her sister which faintly could be heard hollering behind. "What's all this about? I thought were a team...So what's the big deal? The two of you just can't go running off without some sort of an explanation."

"Erik!" Veronica roars echoed through the halls. The thief groaned rolling his eyes.

"See this is what I have to put up with...Be right back." He told her as he suddenly skidded to a stop. Serena paused, but Erik shook his head. "_Hey_, don't worry, I'll catch up. _I promise." _He added with a wink. "I don't need magic to locate which way to go. After all finding things is simply what I do best."

"And you're also very fast too." She added with a sheepish grin. He closed his eyes for a moment before flashing his own grin.

"Heh, yeah that too. Thanks _Serena_."

Serena watched him go with an gaped mouth.

Her face was positively burning.

_Oh dear, oh dear!_

What was she going to do?

She was falling for someone other than the Luminary and she was falling fast!

Heavens watch over her.

XXX

TBC

XXX

(Author's Note) Next chapter will close the Crypts story and move onto the next sequence them heading out to Gallopolis? Look man I just really want to get to sylvando okay. Easily the best character in the game for me. I'm also almost done with the casino. Thank god. I lit just walk around the house with a switch remote in my hand holding the a button. But yeah thanks for reading again till next time.


	6. The Crypts (Finale)

(Author's Note): Is it strange to listen to dragon quest ost and write this at the same time?

XX

Chapter 6: The Crypts (Finale)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest - its very clear you know! Especially when one keeps writing Dragon Age on accident from time to time.

XX

Yggdrasil's plant was right in front of her!

Serena was thrilled and while that might sound strange coming from someone who lives right under Yggdrasil, it wasn't the same experience. In Arboria the world tree was actually completely unreachable as it floated so high above into the skies. So to be this close! To be even able to reach out to something that was previously so unattainable by many before her was simply breathtaking.

She was also able to witness it's parting gift to the Luminary. Trunks had expressed how the plant had showed him the password they would need to get through the door blocking their final path. Serena was happy because she knew just beyond that door they would get their answers. She could now more than ever before feel her sister's trapped essence calling out to her own.

_Soon_.

Serena began to trace her right fingertips over the plant and as she did, Trunks peered over her shoulder. He had asked her if she witnessed any spark, or jolting sensation similar to the link that was formed between the both of them earlier.

The young priestess shook her head.

"The gift of vision from Yggdrasil's plants is intended solely for you, the Luminary."

"And the ones you have?" He questioned and Serena shrugged.

"They are just dreams. Nothing more, nothing less."

"That can't be right. You clearly witnessed how to get here didn't you? That was no dream." Trunks said earning a hum of disapproval from Serena.

"In honesty Trunks I just want to say that was just a fluke."

"Fluke? How does that even make remote sense?"

"Well," Serena began as she drew away from the plant and placed right hand under her chin to think of how to explain her theory correctly. "Perhaps what we experienced was solely because my last dream mostly revolved around you and this ruined town."

"...Cobblestone..." Trunks managed. "It was my hometown. Heliodor soldiers came and destroyed it upon learning that is where they housed me as a child…"He trailed off, looking sullen at the reminder. "If I hadn't…"

"Were they aware of the truth?" Serena asked carefully. Trunks brows knit at the question.

"What do you mean? That I was the Luminary? Yes the townspeople knew." Serena once again shook her head.

"No. I mean, did the people of your village know the Heliodor men had come with the intent to harm?"

When silence followed, Serena couldn't help but sniffle.

"Those poor people." She muttered, whilst brushing a lone tear away from face. With a heavy sigh, she placed her hands together in prayer before the Yggdrasil plant. She knew Trunks was probably too deep in thought to be listening to her but she wanted to try to make him feel better. "In Arboria we have a saying that when a person dies, a leaf from Yggdrasil's branch falls down to the world. This plant might just be one of those people..."

"I hope not." He replied stunning Serena. She looked up to see him standing aside her, searching her face for telling answers. "I really hope that they managed to escape before the attack." Serena felt her throat constrict but managed to swallow and hold her ground. She met his gaze with a smile.

"Yes, I hope so too." She responded and after a long pause of silence - finally did Trunks drift away from her. It was a good thing too because Serena wasn't sure she could keep her facade on any longer. She had never been good at keeping secrets. Serena bit her lip and glanced one last time back at the plant. "_Please, save them._" She whispered under her breath.

According from texts she had also read in Arboria, it was also said that Yggdrasil had divine healing properties. If anything could bring those villagers back into this world, Yggdrasil could. Serena swore she saw a sparkle from the plant and so the priestess smiled. She closed her eyes, whispered one last final prayer in thanks and turned to leave.

Serena was pleasantly surprised to hear her sister call out to her, waving so vigorously. Erik was balancing the pint-sized Veronica on his shoulders as he skidded to a stop in front of both Trunks and herself.

"Piggy-back huh?" Trunks teased making Erik grumble how much of a pain it was to lug her around with her constant need to squirm at every enemy they flitted through. Even the sleeping ones, a real drag. He complained. "Well...It took you two long enough, still I'm glad to see you both unharmed. " Trunks said, grinning.

"Oh please. There was hardly anything in our path. Erik here simply got lost." Veronica replied as a matter of factually. Serena couldn't help but laugh as she moved over to the two and offered to help Veronica down. The mage in question wiggled away from Serena's outstretched hands and jumped down off Erik's back on her own accord. "Serena _please_, I am capable."

Serena retracted her hands feeling embarrassed.

"Oh of course! Sorry Veronica you just look so helpless."

Veronica humphed and turned to Trunks with bright eyes.

"So did you find whatever you two decided was so important to leave your most valuable teammate behind in the dust. I'd rather not be stuck with old unreliable."

"Tch."

"Have a look for yourself." Trunks told her, pointing back towards the glowing plant behind him. Veronica scurried over to it and began to examine it. There was a series of oohs and aahs that followed.

"She's totally a kid. You cannot convince me otherwise." Erik commented, arms now crossed. Serena aside him chuckled.

"You won't be saying that when you see the damage that her magic produces." Erik rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, _shaking _in my boots...So Trunks, what did that plant show you this time around?"

"This is not your first encounter?" Serena cut in, glancing between the two "There have been more plants like this one?"

"Yeah. We actually discovered another on the way through the Manglegrove. It was with its help that we were able to continue our journey. Really nifty thing if you ask me." Serena hummed. She never would have expected there would be more of them.

"The plant actually showed me how to get past the magical seal on the door over yonder. I suspect that's where the big boss is."

"As well as my magic. In case you forgot." Veronica reminded. She had finished her examination of the plant. "So let's quit fooling around and get on with it. Besides, I'm pretty sure that lost girl's father is being held here. So we should hurry and get him home to her."

"Right." Trunks and Erik said in union and Serena tilted her head.

"There's a lost girl?" Veronica waved her hand to dismiss Serena.

"Don't worry about it. You missed out. You'll see once we get to Hotto again later." Serena nodded numbly.

"...If you say so."

XXX

Jarvis was a rather large beast. A blue skinned Jargon to be precise as well as with some type of brand fashioned on his belly. Their element of surprise had all but backfired when she of all people got frightened by one of Jarvis's shadows behind her. Now because of that tiny little mishap the three of them were currently trying to fight off the other two shadows and their master.

"I'm sorry about this." Serena said as her hands moved over Trunk's wounds. She began to heal them as quickly as her mana would allow. "I've never been one for spreading good luck."

"It's alright Serena. We've got Erik and it just so happens Erik teems with it. Believe me." Trunks responded weakly with a smile. "Besides you are our healer. I'm not about to let anything harm you."

"...Still." Serena pressed. She did not expect for Trunks to have jumped in front of icy blast directed at her. "You should be more careful especially with Veronica out of action..." She trailed off as she glanced down at her sleeping sister.

One of the shadows had put Veronica to sleep and no matter what Trunks, Erik, and Serena did to shake her out of it - Veronica just wouldn't stir from slumber. Jarvis would go on to gloat that she wouldn't wake until he himself was defeated. A task to which he also claimed was impossible.

"I'm fine." Trunks responded, rising from his one knee. He then extended his hand down to her. "Come on can't let Erik take all the credit, can we?"

She accepted it happily.

"I suppose not." Serena responded glancing outwards to see Erik had already made quick work of dispelling both shadows and now was currently back-flipping out of the way from Jarvis's strong right hook. "He really is something else."

"Which is why a little more oomph can make a big deal!" Trunks cried out as he charged forward and cut Jarvis down while he was so distracted by Erik.

"W-why you sneak attacks are forbidden!" Jarvis snapped as he held onto its hurt left eye. A nasty gash left open where Trunks swung blade. "Fight fairly and I'll mince your meat!"

"It's not his fault that your constantly sleeping on the job." Erik commented as he landed behind Jarvis gracefully before using his dagger to cut through the beast from behind. "No wonder your at ends meet with this so called, Dark One! You really don't do a very good job at finishing the job, do you?" Erik added while smirking at his handiwork - another just as large gash etched into Jarvis's back.

Jarvis growled angrily. He jumped back from the two men and went to reach for giant pot that rested on the floor beside him.

"Woosh!" Serena cried out. A strong burst of soared past both men and sent Jarvis rolling away.

"Nice!" Both complimented her and she nodded, moving to their sides so they would all be lined up once more. They watched as Jarvis would struggle to his feet, cursing all the more.

"Just give up, your out numbered!" Trunks called and Jarvis roared angrily, stomping his feet, and began summoning what little strength he had left to out do them.

"Enough! Enough! Enough!" Jarvis cried out. "No more! I will see that you three are dispatched with this final blow!"

A blue aura surrounded the monster, enveloping the area with its brilliant glow. Jarvis would stand there and channel his attack and the three - Trunks, Serena and Erik moved together to prepare themselves for whatever would come.

"So what now?" Erik questioned, and Trunks smirked at the thief. "You have a plan? O-oh that's good. Tell me more."

Trunks nodded. He moved over to Serena and suddenly entwined his right hand into her left.

"_Serena_," He began as he glanced at the startled priestess. "Let's combine our magic so that we may allow Erik to really outshine and take center stage."

"W-Wha? What are you saying?" Erik wondered as he glanced between the two. "What am I doing now?" His brow further arched when Serena nodded in agreement. The two turned to him and extended their freed arms out to him. It was then that two brilliant golden orbs appeared and began to flow slowly towards Erik. Erik wasn't sure what was going on but still he reached out to both orbs and as he did an enormous surge of power rippled through him. "Oh _**yeah**_!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Serena and Trunks gasped, but quickly became all smiles when Erik unsheathed his blade. His lone dagger had transformed itself with the powers of Trunks and Serena's combined. It was now glowing a brilliant golden aura.

A step forward from Erika was all Serena could see before Erik had seemingly disappeared from sight and when he reappeared... Jarvis lay defeated and dead.

Once Jarvis's corpse fizzled out, Erik had finally returned to previous state. "Now that was awesome...Can we do that again?" He asked, "I can still feel the tingling sensation. It's pretty _wild_."

Trunks rested a hand on Erik's shoulder, laughing.

"Now, now...Some of us are spent." Trunks responded, and Erik tilted his head in confusion to which Trunks gestured over to Serena. She was currently sitting on her bum, gasping for air. Her mana completely depleted after putting in her all with that last attack.

The good news though was that Veronica had finally stirred from her slumber. A little shaken but all in all alright. The best part of all of this was they managed to get the jar opened and Veronica was back to being her old self. Well not completely.

Veronica was still a child. One brimming with immense mana. From her hand sizzling straight up into her pigtails. A good thing in the long run especially when it meant they could leave.

Maybe now she could enjoy a trip to the sauna without any worry.

Serena had hoped at least.

The second time is always the charm...Right?

XXX

TBC

XXX

(Author's Note) I was going to write more truthfully but my boyfriend is really needy. If I focus on this too long he really starts to hate on me hardcore so I gotta stop it here. Spend some time with him and maybe tomorrow pick it up again. Thanks for being understanding. Till next time.


	7. Hotto (Revisited)

(Author's Note): So I had to go back to fix multiple stuff from older chapters. For instance putting Veronicas name as my name so…Sorry about that. Don't know how I didn't take notice. I read over my chapters when I post them after the first time, I just didn't notice it! It's really embarrassing...Thanks for sticking it out with me.

Chapter 7: Hotto (Revisited)

"So Gallopolis is our next destination?" Trunks asked curiously as he gathered his belongings.

"Well according to what Noah told us that is where he saw Yggdrasil's branch. It's safe to say we can start making our preparations." Erik replied as he handed Trunks some Medicinal Herbs he picked up at the local shop. Trunks nodded.

"Perhaps something stronger would benefit us as well. I know that the Bongo Drongo in the area sometimes carry extra Strong Medicines. So perhaps our local thief wouldn't mind pilfering a few for us? Then maybe we can head out for the branch."

Erik shrugged.

"Whatever you say."

Serena clapped her hands together, startling the two.

Veronica and Serena had been taking a nap to recuperate during their interrogation process with Noah.

"Did you hear that Veronica?" Serena questioned as she glanced down at her pint-sized sister. "A branch from Yggdrasil herself!"

Veronica nodded.

"Lighting a path for the Luminary…" Veronica trailed off in deep thought."...This is the moment we've been waiting for."

"To Gallopolis!" Serena shouted excitedly.

"_Not so fast_. Haven't you've been listening? We still need to gather more supplies...Despite what you wonder twins think...Magic can't cure everything. Noah said he had experienced a heat stroke while he was out there exploring those desert plains. If we don't properly prepare ourselves we can forget about saving the world."

"Good _you _go get those supplies then." Veronica replied, "I have better things to do."

Erik groaned.

"I thought this was supposed to be a team effort not make Erik do everything while you lot lounge around!"

"I'll go with you." Serena announced. "Besides Veronica wants to teach Trunks a very special spell. One she thinks only the Luminary can master."

Erik's brow raised at this.

"Oh? Not even the great and powerful mage can muster up the courage to use such a spell?" Veronica shot him a glare.

"For your information this spell was intended to be mastered Yggdrasil's Chosen. Believe me, I've tried only to have it backfire on me multiple times. Even magic has its limitations. It just depends on the person's affiliation with it."

"And let me guess that next you'll be telling me you guys have this grand library in Arboria that teaches you all sorts of spells you'll never be able to use."

"That's correct."

"Unbelievable such a waste."

"Well _this _one isn't!"

"What kind of spell is it anyways?" Trunk's asked as he pulled his pack over his shoulders.

Veronica tapped her chin.

"I guess...You could say it's similar to teleporting."

"Tele-por-what!" Erik exclaimed as Trunk's mouth went wide. "If that's the case then let's hurry up! Let Trunks learn the spell, and mosey right over to Yggdrasil!"

"_Hold_ it!" Veronica snapped. "_Mosey_ he says… This spell only works on two conditions. It has to be used out in the open."

"A-huh. That's easy enough-"

"And secondly, Trunk's must have at least visited the place once before we can actually just zoom over...Yes, _zoom_ sounds like a better name for it."

"So...I still have to go gather materials?" Erik asked.

"_Precisely_." Veronica said earning a groaning ramble of curses from Erik's mouth. "So Trunks if you please...I plan on teaching you the chant at the top of the waterfall...Just so if there's any mishaps you'll at least have some sort of safety net. Are you fully prepared? There's no going back from this. Who knows where Zoom might take you."

Trunks nodded quickly. "Very well. Let's get started!"

Serena watched Trunks and Veronica head off, before turning to Erik who was still grumbling to himself.

"Shall we head out too?" She asked, "Erik?" He glanced back at her and scratched his head.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but...Maybe you should sit out this one." He told her carefully. "I mean your not exactly...the stealthiest one." His eyes were trailing over her outfit.

"B-but I thought you'd like the company and...I don't want you to feel used either, I appreciate your skill set."

"And you also realize were heading out to steal?"

"From _monsters_." She redefined for him. "That have been terrorizing the locals."

Erik echoed her words with a laugh.

"So that's where the line draws. Alright fine but you gotta get some new shoes. Those heels they make a ton of noise and-" Erik was cut off when Serena bent down and pulled one of her heels off. "What are you doing?"

She proceeded to smash one of them against the ground. When the first heel snapped off Erik was pulling her arm. "Hey - just what the heck do you think you're doing?"

Serena looked up at him, blinked, looked down at her now-heeless shoe and smiled.

"Becoming a thief." She told him as a matter of fact. Erik dropped her arm instantly. He looked flabbergasted and just waved her off. Serena took it as a good thing though, an approval. So she went on to move onto the other shoe.

When she was finished and the heels were properly disposed of. She caught back up with Erik by the front gate. "I'm all set." She told him, "So _please_, show me the ropes Erik." She couldn't help but smile. This was after all her biggest chance to really get to know him while the others were off elsewhere.

Surprisingly Erik chuckled at this but when she tilted her head in wonderment, he quickly averted his gaze. A small glimpse of pink tinted his cheeks.

Serena couldn't help but grin.

XXX

For the most part Erik stood, crouched in front of her. Ushering her to keep behind as they crept, hiding behind various objects, sometimes even crawling on all fours.

Honestly it was a little ridiculous, they could of just fought the easier ones. There was really no need to be darting around enemies that were easily by-passed on foot. They could of just settled down when they got closer but Erik really was into the whole bit.

After what felt like ages, Erik decided to peer around a tree to check his surroundings and then dart back behind it.

Serena followed his gaze, they had finally reached their destination. Erik glanced back at her, nodding for her to move forward. She went to move but as she did she tripped over her own feet. Snapping a few branches as she fell right into his arms.

Serena cursed her idiocy, and went to apologize to him. His narrow-slit blue eyes silenced her instantly. She could hear the monsters gathering on their position but even so, her body became still under his intense gaze. She could only watch as he brought his left index finger to his lips.

She swallowed heavily but nodded and proceeded to mirrored his actions with her right. Surprisingly the enemies dispersed again and they were thankfully safe and out of harm's way. Erik closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he released it, he glanced down at her and smiled.

She was unsure what to say and instead waited patiently for him to voice his opinion on the matter but instead he simply allowed his arm to drop back to his side. "Erik?" She called but he didn't answer. Instead, he glanced over his shoulder towards the camp in the distance. Serena would watch in fascination as he began to count the enemies.

Steadying herself within his hold, Serena tried to peer slightly out to see for herself. Erik however was quick to let out a very low cough. She instantly looked back up at him to see him staring down at her, nervously. Serena's brows knit together. "Are you alright?" She whispered and he fidgeted slightly. She watched as his eyes dropped lower, then back at her, and then lower again. Before she could address what the issue was - she watched him hit his head back against the tree, groaning.

His face fashioning a deeper and more scarlet red than ever before. Serena made motion to move, but it was hard with his right arm still roped tightly against her waist. She knew it was to help keep her nice and steady but she really felt worried for him.

With her freed right, she allowed her right hand to brush across his cheek. Funneling her magic into her fingertips as she checked to see if there were any injures. He seemed to relax into her touch and she smiled. At least he wasn't fidgeting anymore but what bothered her the most was that she couldn't find anything wrong with him in particular.

It was so strange yet - she found herself wanting to help him. Yearning to find that answer so that perhaps she could get closer to him. She hadn't noticed she had already moved closer. It wasn't until she felt his unsteady breath against her lips that she realized how close their proximity was.

With widened orbs. She pulled her hand away, and flushed in embarrassment. Slowly she mustered the courage to glance back up at him to see him in turn staring down at her own with curiosity.

Slowly his left hand brushed against her right cheek.

"Are _you _alright?" He mocked right back in a low tone. She sputtered against his hold. To which she would earn one of those rare chuckling grins. She didn't know what had come over her - but it did. It most certainly did as she tugged on his tunic string and pulled him to her so that she may be within reach to kiss him.

There was a jolt instantly.

In the air, or between the two of them. She didn't know but when she pulled away from him - she saw it. A bright green pillar in the sky, that pierced over the trees. Reeling over it, she realized it was hovering over what seemed to be Hotto. Serena gasped, heart panicking as she pulled away from a star-stuck Erik.

"_V-Veronica_!" She cried out, not caring anymore if they were discovered or not.

Her sister was in danger.

She had to go and she would not look back.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Dang Serena you left your man straight up in the cold. That's going to burn later.

And yes, she kissed him.

Yes that's not how it goes in dragon quest but this is romance, romance theme so they going to go at it eventually..._Eventually_.

(Author's Note): I know the chapters are short but I have a hard time focusing a lot and I'm always super tired. So I take naps after and usually am out for the remainder of the day. My work takes a lot out of me.

So sorry if any errors again, I was just super beat when I put this up...I almost fell asleep in my chair. So here's hoping my spell check caught everything. See you!


	8. Hotto - (Finale)

(Author's Note): Sorry for the long absence. It took me some time wondering if I should just drop the story. I've ventured a lot further into the game now. I haven't beat the game but the end was spoiled to me so it kind of killed me inside but I'll keep writing to my best ability/

XXX

Chapter 8: Hotto - (Finale)

Disclaimer: I do not own DQXI - If I did I'd make add more tags so I can make Erik x Serena a true pairing...But apparently in the game the luminary and Serena is supposed cannon. rip. Time to defect.

XXX

Serena never was one to think about her decisions properly. With a quivering bite of her lip, she followed but never led.

The Serena of yesterday would have told you this was not the case. That Serena took a step forward and took initiative. Sure it may have been blind to some but to her it was an important stepping stone and in fact frankly empowering.

It was the first time she had tasted her own blood on her lips. The first time she smelt her own sweat and fought with the conviction to be her own identity. All of it was amazing and yet the Serena of today somehow managed to screw it all up. It almost was like Serena was slipping back into a coma.

Shame swept over her as her older sister continued to lecture her overhead. Standing on a rock, as if taking the high ground as her shadow loomed over younger sister's frail frame.

Serena sat still in what would be described as a bed of flowers, which as time passed began to feel more and more like blades of glass. A deserving punishment, Serena thought as she kept her head low, eyes downcast to small pebbles on the ground.

She was such a fool.

"What were you thinking?" Veronica grit angrily for the millionth time. "You nearly gave us a heart attack when you came bounding in covered in scratches!"

Serena winced at the reminder. She had remembered faintly being chased by monsters, but in her distraught - she pushed them all away. A call of magic that seemingly accelerated her adrenaline and pushed her to her limitations. A new spell coursed through her veins but at a cost of knowing it was gained through tragic folly.

"We thought the enemy had found us but it was just you freaking out over nothing! You really need to start thinking for yourself Serena."

Serena felt the tears well up in the corner of her eyes.

"...Sorry." Serena managed as she sank deeper and deeper into despair. "It's just when I saw a beam of light in the air...I was just so worried."

"But you knew what we were doing." Trunks voice came. His voice nearly pierced into her heart. With a gasp of air, almost as if she had been splashed in the face by ice cold water, Serena managed to snap out of the stir of darkness. Determination drove her to raise her eyes up at the bold young Luminary.

Trunks was now standing aise Veronica, whose face, was blurred to her mind as she could only grasp hold of the only person she truly did not wish to disappoint. Unfortunately for her, Serena was far past that point for the Luminary's body language displayed true tone.

His arms were crossed and his face unreadable. Begging for apologies wasn't going to get her anywhere.

It was time to be an adult.

Taking a deep breath from staggered heart Serena could only shake her head.

"I...I truthfully forgot at the time. I just reacted. I couldn't bear to," her words choked against burning throat but thankfully lips parted upon another deep breath. "Lose Veronica again."

Her tears would drench the floor. Turning lively plants into matted down weeds. " I couldn't have known it was because of the spell you all were practicing."

"_Mastered_." Veronica corrected, a grand smile played on her lips. She jumped down from the rock she stood on before and approached Serena slowly.

Serena felt stunned, mastered in such a short time?

Eyes began to widen ten-fold as the statement sunk in. Veronica flicked her sister on the forehead. A gesture that would be a sense of both lecturing and forgiving as the young mage would brush Serena's tears from eyes. It was a brief warming moment to which would end up with Serena beaming up at her sister in delight.

"That's wonderful!" Serena exclaimed, earning a laugh from Trunks. Serena was especially thankful to see that his arms were now dropped back to side. A sure-telling sign that she had managed to brace through the storm.

"Can you guess where we've been Serena?" He asked and while Serena had wanted to play the guessing game, her brain didn't agree. So she simply shrugged.

"Honestly I'm not sure…" She answered knitting brows, "Arboria?"

"Oh come on Serena!" Veronica snapped while placing hands on her hips. "Weren't you listening to me earlier? I said it has to be somewhere Trunks has been before."

Serena shrugged again and Veronica rubbed her forehead. Serena could only half-smile. In truth she wasn't very good at guessing games so she just said whatever came to mind next.

"The Crypts?" She questioned, only to earn a disapproving huff from her sister.

"You never listen, do you?" Veronica complained. "It goes in one ear and out the next."

"That's not true." Serena protested. "I just am not thinking clearly right now."

"Well try!" Veronica snapped. "You won't get anywhere if you just expect me to answer everything for you."

Serena bit her lip and nodded. She began to think back and process old memories. Slowly the answer came and Serena began to feel silly for not knowing earlier.

"Cobblestone?"

"Bingo, give the girl a prize! Yes Serena we went to Cobblestone. Trunk's hometown."

Serena glanced at Trunks, he nodded.

"So...It works then?" Serena questioned slowly as if she secretly wished she stayed behind to have the chance to take in the sights. Even if it were just rubble and stone - surely from Trunk's expressions there was something worth seeing.

"Considering I've never been there myself, it's safe to assume we've mastered it. Especially after going back and forth without an issue."

"Hence the green pillar." Trunks explained and laughed."Incredible right?"

Serena laughed, nodding in agreement.

It really was incredible. Things were really starting to turn around.

"In any case, where's Erik?" Veronica asked and Serena's breath caught instantly in her throat.

"O-oh!" Serena exclaims as the wheels begin to turn into head. A memory of his voice calling out to her faintly came into mind as well as a sudden buzz of warmth and an invisible slight pull of his lips against her own.

Serena's face instantly flushed only to have that moment dashed when her sister snapped at her once more.

"_**Serena!**_ Just _**where **_is _**Erik**_?"

Reeling back more, more and more did she realize that in her desperation that she had left the poor lad to deal with his own task. Dazed and confused after she just so suddenly kissed him without any word as to why.

She remembered the monster's who became startled and attacked. She remembered pushing magic into her feet but she couldn't remember Erik being beside her. No she had left him to fend for himself without any healing against a horde of monsters that she would establish from her recklessness

Serena's heart sank, but no sooner than that did it quickly leap right back into her chest as she sprang up in sudden determination. Her actions nearly scaring Veronica half to death as the mage in question placed hand over her heart.

"Serena?" Trunks questioned and Serena brushed a loosened strand behind her hair.

"I-" Serena shook her head. She would not let her emotions get the best of her this time. She needed to tell them everything. This time without running off without word. "W-we need to go back to that camp. Erik he..."She trailed off, brows furrowing again. "He needs our help...I may have...Oh..dear..."

Veronica groaned.

"Serena don't tell me you rushed over here and left the poor guy to face off a horde of monsters?" Veronica asked, shaking her head in disappointment.

Serena grimaced, she had never meant to… Surely Trunks and Veronica were acutely aware of that fact. Now more than ever but still despite it all…The tears once again flowed freely.

She never should have left Arboria. She thought, burying her hands into her face.

She was a failure through and through.

Trunks tried to will the young priestess to look at him, but she shrank away.

For someone who claimed to be a healer - she kept hurting the ones she claimed to love.

"_Serena_," Her sister urgently begged. "Where is Erik?"

"Present." Erik responded.

His voice alone stilled her heart, her tears.

Her world.

Slowly she found herself looking up numbly. Trunks arm's had instantly dropped from her shoulders and now young Luminary had made his way over to the thief's side.

She too - would glance to see the thief. He, much like herself, was now covered in scratches. His clothes were torn and dirtied however from dried blood. _His blood_.

Serena's stomach churned at the sight. A tear would roll down cheek as she was happy, genuinely honest to god's heart that he was still alive but also torn up because he had indeed suffered from her idiocy.

"Are you alright?" Trunks questioned carefully as he shook Erik's hand in greeting. Erik brow raised. Trunk's eyes dropped down to his clothes and Erik laughed.

"Just a normal day on the job. Especially without," He paused, his teeth slightly grit but then he relaxed as if nothing ever happened, "Anyways the job is done." Erik proceeded to fish inside his tunic pocket and pulled out a bag of herbs and flasks.

"Wow you look thrashed." Veronica muttered trying to break the ice on the farther side of the playing field. Erik cast her Veronica a glance without once acknowledging Serena's presence.

"I don't have magical powers." He snipped. "I did what anyone could do in my situation against a horde of monsters. I fought until my last breath."

"Yeah you could also use some healing." Trunks added. Trunks glanced back at Serena and she could only shift with uncertainty.

Could they not hear his frustrations the way that she heard them. How could she even begin to speak to him again after what happened?

There was just no way!

"_**Serena!**_" Veronica snapped. "What are you doing, standing there and loitering around!"

"I-I- '' Serena fidgeted as she turned to Veronica nervously. "Hurry up and heal Erik!"

Serena felt a bead of sweat roll down her head as she swallowed heavily at the implication.

"Pass." Erik was quick to say silencing the notion in air.

Serena eyes dashed towards his face but he wasn't looking her way in the least bit. Almost like she was the furthest thing he wanted to look at from mind. Instead his eyes focused towards Trunks. "You know some healing spells right? You could fix me up."

Trunks blinked in confusion but nonetheless nodded.

"Yeah. I can do that, but my spells would only stop the bleeding. They wouldn't be as effective as Ser-"

"_**Pass**_." Erik replied more sharply this time. A cold spot appeared from outside of him then and there and Serena could only bring hands to chest, grasping them as she pulled her own head away from them. She would cast gaze out over the waterfall and sigh deeply inwardly.

All actions have consequences.

Veronica being quick to remind her.

"This is why you don't run off Serena." Veronica chastised silently as she made her way over to her sister. "You should apologize. _Apologize right now_." Veronica snapped in silent whisper as she tugged down on Serena's right arm. Snapping arms from chest.

Serena winced. "_Serena_!"

Strange.

There was such a strange feeling inside her heart. One that pulled against chest and yet in all of that Serena knew what she was doing. She was aware of the fact she was choosing not to hang on sisters every word and phrase.

The Serena of yesterday stirred and silently contemplated escaping it all as gaze tore over waterfalls edge. It wasn't a huge fall to down below. Survivable at best. Better than having to walk past the sight of a green mellow glow that wasn't her own.

"Sorry." Serena slowly muttered, and Veronica glanced up at her younger sister worriedly. "Sorry Veronica, I don't think I can face him...Especially not after…" her eyes fell down to the pool of water below. "_That_."

"Wha?" Her sister questioned whilst casting gaze between Erik and Serena. "What are you even talking about? Serena, what did you do?"

Serena shook her head and sighed.

"It's nothing." She said numbly as she pulled her arm away from her sisters hold. Her sister would let out a surprised yelp as she stumbled to her bottom and Serena would take this moment to leap out.

"Serena!" She heard Trunk's voice call out as well as Veronica's own. Their calls would be drowned out by the loud splash that followed.

Serena rose from out under the watery surface with a laugh despite her sister's yelling and cursing her existence voice over head. Serena's head rolled back, sparing them a glance.

Trunks, Veronica, and even Erik was glancing down at her as if she had gone completely mad. Their eyes shone each with concern and Serena couldn't help but smile widely.

"Sorry." She told them out of honesty. Her gaze mostly fixated on Eriks. This was the first time their eyes would meet. "_So-rry_," She breathed out longer before forcing a grin to face. "I just felt really _**dirty**_. _**Let's**_ meet up again at sunset. That way we won't have the sun baring its fangs down on us. By then I'm sure. I'll be alright."

And that was it.

No one rebuked.

No one uttered a word.

Serena was in control.

XXX


	9. Road to Gallopolis - I

Chapter Nine: Road to Gallopolis - I

XXX

Traversing through Hotto's mountainous region at dusk proved to be the right idea. For at the moment it seemed the night terrors didn't roam. Perhaps mainly because the light in the sky was still evident although with time it would surely wane and those creatures would undoubtedly return. Thankfully their encounter with enemies proved to be a minimal count.

Most of the enemies that normally wandered throughout the morning had scattered and the ones that were left behind were dispatched by Veronica's overpowering blast of sizzle. Their remains scattered in the air, dissolving in a flaming crisp of light.

If there was really anything to complain about, it would be the fact that Serena had to keep herself distanced from the rest of her teammates. A choice which was ultimately made by her own given certain circumstances that occurred back at Hotto. Yet even so she couldn't help but feel a little distraught and left out whenever she heard their laughter echoing behind her.

In truth it was all _his _fault. Serena insisted.

Especially when that certain thief decided to slip into a different set of clothes for this excursion. He spouted nonsense about his previous attire not suitable for traversing the desert. Serena felt like it was an excuse, a personal attack on her and if anything, inconsiderate given her feelings towards him.

Trunks and Veronica were little to no help. They didn't seem to mind Erik's newly fashioned Swindler set so Serena could only suck it up and keep moving forward. Forward and far away that is. She would later insist on leading the way just so the others couldn't see the redden hue that dashed across her cheeks whenever she spared a glance at the blue haired thief.

"Are you sure you know which way you're going?" Erik hollered from behind. Serena nearly jumped at hearing his voice but she resisted the urge to turn around and converse.

After all, Serena was well aware of just where she was. Especially after not just venturing out once but three times in this region. At this point Serena was positively aware that Erik was simply trying to rile her up. He had been constantly trying to get under her skin and unfortunately for him Serena was never one to be outspokenly irritated about anything.

"The campsite is just up ahead." Trunks's voice appeared, "Serena seems to know where she is going. We should trust her better judgement."

Serena beamed.

Traveling with the Luminary was starting to become a most enlightening experience.

In fact Serena hadn't expected to be constantly showered with compliments but whenever Trunks was around, she was. He was truly a gentleman and exactly the kind of man the stories depicted that he would be.

Serena wished dearly how she could turn around and properly thank Trunks, but then she would have to face Erik's devilish good looking smug too. Groaning inwardly with sunken shoulders, Serena moved on.

"Oh?" Erik's voice appeared again causing her to perk up her ears. "It was hard to tell when she keeps tripping up on her own two feet."

Serena's mood immediately soured at the reminder. Her eye's would glance down at her shoes. Thanks to her best efforts earlier to impress the thief, now she had come to the realization it merely hurt her chances. For now she was faced with her own personal to keep herself upright and balanced. A dire task that proved most tiresome as her broken heels seemed to get caught on little cracks here and there.

It was a shameful sight the first time she fell. Flat on her face to which Trunks was quick to run up and offer a helping hand. She didn't understand the reasoning behind it, which continued to be the case after the second time. Ignorance at its highest peak. It was only when her sister demanded her to stop this foolishness that Erik decided to mention it was probably because of her shoes.

Veronica would snicker once hearing why they were so unbalanced. Trunks on the other hand would offer her a chance to go back and buy a new pair but by then Serena's ego was already bruised. She simply would hear none of it, and insisted she was fine, and continued moving far far forward until she knew they couldn't see her wince whenever her heel became slightly tilted at the slightest crack.

In truth she was not okay.

A bruise was surely forming and thankfully once they reached the intersection. Trunks asked to stop so that he may forge a new broadsword at the nearby campsite. Veronica was quick to light a fire with her magic and settle down, with a broad smile. Serena couldn't help but smile too despite the aching pain in her legs. Her sister is always such a bundle of joy. Never sucking the fun out of anything unlike her.

Another tired groan escaped her lips.

"You alright?"

Serena's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She would have expected him to ignore her, and go do his own thing. But no, Erik insisted on standing behind her for whatever reasoning. "Need some help?"

With a hard swallow, Serena glanced back over her shoulder and took in the thief's handsome features. Those brilliant baby blue eyes made her heart thunder. Her face warmed upon the way his eyes glinted mischievously.

"I-I'm fine!" Serena quickly responded as she had to completely swing back around. The heat lighting up to her ears as her mind danced at seeing the sight of his muscles that poked out from his conveniently smaller breast plate.

She didn't expect him to reach out and grab her by her left arm. She nearly stumbled, wincing but thankful to his efforts that she wouldn't hit the ground. His own left hand once again snaked around her stomach and she stilled instantly.

"You don't look okay. Come on, let's get you fixed up."

Serena became baffled. She would allow him to help her sit down on a nearby log that faced towards the warm fireplace that Veronica had started. Surprisingly her voice would not find a way to lips as he helped her out of her shoes.

The purplish blue hue did not surprise her either. "Can you heal it?" He asked, sounding hopeful. Serena could only laugh, shaking her head.

"It is like you said, magic cannot cure everything." Erik grimaced. "B-but it will surely heal with time." The thief rose from his knelt position and glanced away with a slanted look.

"...Even so...Sorry."

It was then that Serena tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't understand...Why are you sorry? It was my own fault for doing something so…" She blushed. "So silly...I shouldn't have broken my heels. You even tried to warn me. How foolish of me."

"Yeah. It was pretty stupid." He commented shaking his head, and then scratching the back of his head at the reminder. "But you had good intentions." He would also recall with a light tint of red. "...You wanted to be sneaky right?"

"_Sneaky_?" Veronica echoed with a laugh. Startling the two. She snickered, rubbing her nose proudly. "There are easier ways to be _**sneaky.**_ One just has to look for a good opportunity."

"_**Veronica!**_ That's not very nice! Erik nearly fell back into the fireplace."

"_**Wha**_?!" Erik exclaimed glancing back at Serena looking betrayed. "I did not! I was just surprised!" He huffed. "I for one happen to have great balance unlike some people."

"Real smooth." Veronica commented as Serena bit her lip and glanced down at her bruised legs with tears threatening to fall.

Erik paled immediately. A form of sweat rolling down his face as he realized someone with horrendous balance was sitting right across from him. He quickly tried to wave down her tears.

"I mean...I wasn't talking about...Ugh!" He groaned and cursed inwardly. "...Let's just get a bandage on these shall we."

Serena rubbed her right eye with a hesitant nod as Erik signaled to Trunks. Trunks proceeded to reach inside his bag and pulled out some bandages. He moved over to the two and handed some to Erik. He then cast a glance at Serena.

"You sure you're going to be alright? It will be a hard path from here on out. Once we cross over the bridge we will be heading into sand."

Serena nodded whilst looking towards her now fidgeting two index fingers that were pressed together.

"It can't be much worse than snow right? Veronica and I would often play tag in the snow, bare feet and all. It was cold sure but the numbness certainly helped counteract it. If it's anything like that I should be alright."

"Honestly Serena!" Veronica commented shamefully, "If your feet were feeling numb then we shouldn't have kept playing! That's really dangerous!"

"Well," Serena paused, leaning back ever so slightly whilst putting her right index finger against her chin. "I'm still walking today aren't I?"

"Ugh your impossible!"

Serena laughed giddy whilst Erik continued his work. He had finally finished applying ointment to her left leg and was putting the finishing touches by knotting the bandage. He cut the bandage and glanced at her right leg.

"I suppose someone has to be. Would you agree, Erik?" Erik shook his head, no, earning another bundle of giggles from the priestess. In truth Serena couldn't help but to tease. The look of disbelief on his face as he absorbed the conversation around him was simply priceless.

Trunks on the other hand coughed as if to interrupt them but not in a overtly rude way. She looked back at him with a small smile played on her lips.

"In any case, maybe it's better if one of us carries you."

There was an eerie silence that followed. Maybe it was the fact that her eyes nearly bulged from her head or the fact that she immediately felt Erik pull away from her. Serena swallowed heavily at the notion. She knew Trunks had good intentions but, she didn't need to be babied.

"Not it." Veronica chimed in. Serena had expected it because Veronica was always once to try to at least break away awkward situations and this certainly was no exception. "She's much too heavy."

"Of course she's heavy!" Erik snapped. "She's practically twice your size."

"Oh well if that's the case then it shouldn't be a problem for you now should it!"

Veronica's sudden rebuke silenced the thief instantly and Serena's mind soared at the imagery that shot into her head. Of her suddenly being carried around in Erik's arms bridal-like, her head would be pressed against his chest that was now exposed to wandering hands.

"N-No way! There's no need." She flushed as she tried to leap up, but her legs were pinned down to the ground by a certain thief. Her eyes shot to him with astonishment. His gaze was down at her right foot however, and he was quickly back to trying to fix it up. Though he was shaking and messing up the knot. His own brain clearly was not functioning properly.

"Quit squirming around!" He demanded, looking back at her determinedly, "Or do you want me to carry you too?" She quickly shook her head no. He nodded approvingly, took a deep breath, and finally seemed to be able to tie the knot without any issue afterwards.

"I'll do it." Trunk's offered.

Serena and Erik both raised a brow.

The young luminary bent down and extended a hand out to her. "It would be my pleasure to escort you fair lady."

Serena sputtered instantly but soon found herself becoming mesmerized by the offer. She figured maybe it was because of her ties to Serencia. Reincarnation but also known lover to Edwin the world's previous hero. Needless to say she took his offer and allowed him to pull her back to her feet. To which she would surely stumble into his chest.

There wasn't any swooning sensation though. Simply put that Trunks picked her up and that was it. She glanced towards the thief but his eyes were elsewhere. He had already gone to pick up the bag that was left behind and Veronica jumped back to her feet, patting the dirt from her legs. It was more disappointing than anything.

_Strange_…

And yet…

Somehow this disappointing bubbling sensation would not last. In fact when the team finally crossed over the patrol point - they were forced to take an immediate paradigm shift. Especially when they came across some of the new inhabitants that wandered the deserted plains.

Veronica's magic proved to be ineffective and Erik's quick slashes hardly made a dent in these small yet elusive metal slimes. It was ultimately Trunk's broadsword which felled the creatures which meant she was quite literally was handed off to the next best person in mind while the Luminary fought.

_**Erik.**_

Her heart needless to say drummed madly against her chest to be back in his care. Although she wouldn't have expected to end up like _this_.

Propped up against him in a piggyback-like fashion.

Humiliating!

Simply humiliating!

And yet... she loved every second of it.

Serena hummed and placed her head against the notch between his neck and right shoulder blade.

If this is what love felt like.

Than Serena was truly at peace.


End file.
